Bernard Montgomery
thumb|200px|Bernard Law Montgomery Bernard Law Montgomery, sinds 1946 burggraaf Montgomery of Alamein, (Kennington (Groot-Londen), 17 november 1887 – Alton (Hampshire), 24 maart 1976) was een Britse generaal en veldmaarschalk. Jeugdjaren Hij werd geboren als vierde kind uit een gezin van negen. Zijn vader was dominee. In 1889 werd zijn vader bisschop van Tasmanië waardoor het gezin moest verhuizen. Van zijn vader zei Montgomery dat hij een aardige man was, maar dat hij hem vaak moest missen omdat hij veel op missie was. Zijn moeder daarentegen was een harde vrouw die er niet voor terugdeinsde haar kinderen regelmatig een pak rammel te verkopen. Montgomery raakte vaak in conflict met haar waardoor hij het zwarte schaap van de familie werd. In 1901 kreeg zijn vader werk aangeboden in Londen waardoor het gezin terugkeerde naar Montgomery's geboorteplaats. Hij liep school in St Paul's school en genoot daarna een opleiding op de militaire academie van Sandhurst. In 1908 trad hij toe tot het eerste bataljon van de "Royal Warwickshire Fusiliers". Hier deed hij dienst tot 1913 in Brits Indië. Eerste Wereldoorlog De Eerste Wereldoorlog begon in augustus 1914. In deze maand werd Monty (zoals iedereen hem noemde) met zijn regiment naar Frankrijk gestuurd waar het deelnam aan de Slag om Bergen in het Belgische Henegouwen. Tijdens deze gevechten ging de helft van zijn bataljon verloren. Op 13 oktober 1914 werd Monty tijdens een tegenaanval in Meteren ernstig verwond door een kogel van een Duitse scherpschutter. Iedereen verwachtte dat hij zou sterven maar Monty kwam erdoor. Hij werd onderscheiden met het Distinguished Service Order voor zijn uitstekende leiderschap. Begin 1916 keerde hij terug naar het westelijk front en werd hij stafofficier tijdens de Slag om de Somme in 1916 en de Slag om Arras en Slag om Passendale in 1917. Tijdens deze periode kwam hij onder het gezag van generaal Sir Herbert Plumer, waar hij de training van het Negende Korps op zich nam. Hij bereidde de soldaten zodanig voor dat zij zich, eenmaal in de strijd verwikkeld, uitmuntend van hun taak kweten en de doelstellingen bereikt werden met een minimum aan slachtoffers. Op het einde van de oorlog was Monty opgeklommen tot generale stafofficier en kreeg hij tijdelijk de rang van luitenant-kolonel in de Britse 47e Divisie. De tussenjaren Na de oorlog diende Monty in het Britse Rijnleger en schreef hij zijn ervaringen op in een serie van trainingshandleidingen en pamfletten. Aan het einde van 1920 werd hij brigademajoor bij de 17e infanteriedivisie. Deze divisie was gelegerd in County Cork tijdens de Ierse onafhankelijkheidsoorlog. Hier viel hij op door de grote correctheid die hij in de strijd gebruikte, dit in tegenstelling tot zijn voorgangers die er niet voor terugdeinsden minder conventionele middelen te gebruiken. Naarmate het conflict vorderde werd het Monty duidelijk dat het conflict niet gewonnen kon worden en dat alleen een Engelse terugtrekking voor vrede kon zorgen. In 1927 ontmoette hij Elizabeth Carver, een weduwe met wie hij ook trouwde. Hun eerste zoon werd geboren in augustus 1928. In 1931 werd hij luitenant-kolonel in het eerste Royal Warwickshire Regiment en werd hij achtereenvolgens naar Palestina, Egypte en Brits India gestuurd. Hij werd gepromoveerd tot kolonel en diende vervolgens in het Brits-Indische leger in Quetta, dicht tegen de Afghaanse grens. Door zijn arrogantie en stijfkoppige vorm van leiding geven kwam Monty vaak in botsing met zijn superieuren. Deze eigenschappen zouden hem later blijven parten spelen. Zijn vader stierf in 1932 en enkele jaren later stierf ook zijn grote liefde, zijn vrouw Elizabeth, aan een infectie opgelopen door een insectenbeet tijdens een vakantie in Burnham-on-Sea. Dit verlies schokte Monty diep en na de begrafenis stortte hij zich volop in zijn werk. In 1938 maakte hij met een groot opgezette oefening van een amfibische operatie indruk op zijn chef, generaal Archibald Wavell, waarna hij werd gepromoveerd tot generaal-majoor en hij het commando kreeg over de Britse achtste divisie in Palestina. Hier drukte hij een Arabische opstand de kop in, waarna hij in juli 1939 terugkeerde naar Groot-Brittannië om er het derde Britse infanterieleger te leiden. Tweede Wereldoorlog Montgomery (midden) met [[Omar Bradley (links) en Miles Dempsey (rechts) op 10 juni 1944|thumb|350px]] Toen Duitsland op 3 september 1939 Polen binnenviel en hiermee de neutraliteit van dit land schond, verklaarde Groot-Brittannië Duitsland de oorlog. Monty werd als aanvoerder van de derde divisie van het Britse Expeditieleger naar Frankrijk gestuurd. Tijdens de maanden waarin er tussen Duitsland en Groot-Brittannië niets gebeurde, een periode die bekend staat als de 'phoney war', in het Nederlands Schemeroorlog, legde Monty zich verder toe op het trainen van zijn troepen. Op 10 mei 1940 viel Duitsland de Lage Landen binnen en kwam Monty oog in oog te staan met de vijand. Helaas voor hem beschikte het Duitse leger over een nieuwe aanvalstactiek, de Blitzkrieg, waardoor het expeditieleger verrast werd en het zich genoodzaakt zag terug te trekken in de richting van de Noordzee en het Europese vasteland te verlaten om totale vernietiging door de vijand te voorkomen. Dit resulteerde in Operatie Dynamo, de evacuatie van 330.000 Britse en Franse troepen vanuit Duinkerke naar Groot-Brittannië. Monty was woedend over de gang van zaken en zwoer dat hij ooit nog terug zou keren om de Duitse vijand te verslaan. In 1942 kreeg hij opnieuw de kans de Duitsers te bestrijden, ditmaal in Noord-Afrika waar hij veldcommandant werd van het Britse Achtste Leger. Hij vormde dit binnen de kortste keren om van een lusteloze strijdmacht, die tegen het Duitse Afrikakorps tot dan toe weinig anders dan nederlagen had geleden, tot een leger dat vol trots en moed de strijd aanbond. Het vooruitzicht dat de Amerikanen in Marokko en Algerije zouden landen, wat in november 1942 ook gebeurde (Operatie Toorts), alsmede aanzienlijke Amerikaanse materiële steun voor de Britten, hielpen natuurlijk ook. Op 31 augustus 1942 begon de strijd om Alam Halfa waarbij de Duitse veldmaarschalk Erwin Rommel, samen met zijn Afrikakorps, probeerde om Monty's achtste leger te omsingelen. Dit mislukte en resulteerde uiteindelijk in een Duitse terugtocht. Op 23 oktober begon de Tweede slag bij El Alamein. De slag eindigde na twaalf dagen; ondanks 13.500 Britse doden en gewonden was het de eerste grote offensieve overwinning van de Britten op de Duitsers. Montgomery werd gepromoveerd tot generaal en kreeg de 'Order of the Bath'. Vanaf dit moment werd het Duitse leger steeds verder teruggedreven en dit resulteerde in mei 1943 in de vernietiging van het Duitse Afrikakorps en maakte een einde aan de Duitse en Italiaanse aanwezigheid in Noord-Afrika. Na de successen in Noord-Afrika werd door de geallieerden een nieuwe grote operatie voorbereid, de invasie van Sicilië. Deze kreeg de codenaam Husky en werd grotendeels door Monty voorbereid. Gedurende de invasie kreeg Monty het steeds vaker aan de stok met de Amerikaanse commandanten en dan vooral met generaal George S. Patton. Dit resulteerde uiteindelijk in een race naar Messina, de laatste te veroveren stad op Sicilië, die door generaal Patton gewonnen werd. Hierop volgden de landingen op het Italiaanse vasteland; die verliepen weliswaar moeizaam, maar leidden op 24 jul 1943 tot de val van de Italiaanse dictator Benito Mussolini. Op 23 december 1943 werd Monty teruggeroepen naar Groot-Brittannië om er mee te helpen aan het opstellen van de plannen rond Operatie Overlord, de invasie van Normandië. Hij kreeg het bevel over de 21e legergroep waarmee hij op 6 juni 1944 de strijd begon. De strijd in Normandië liep niet zoals verwacht, waardoor Monty zich genoodzaakt zag van zijn originele planning af te stappen en de Duitsers in verschillende los van elkaar staande offensieven te verslaan. Dit resulteerde uiteindelijk in de Falaise-pocket, de omsingeling van een groot deel van het Duitse leger waarmee hij, samen met de Amerikanen en ander Geallieerde troepen, de Duitsers een zware slag wist toe te brengen. Gedurende deze periode werd hij bevorderd tot veldmaarschalk. In september 1944 waren de geallieerde legers reeds gevorderd tot aan de grenzen van het Duitse rijk en iedereen verwachtte dat de oorlog voor het einde van het jaar voorbij zou zijn. Monty kwam met het plan via Nederland door te stoten naar het industriële hart van Duitsland, het Ruhrgebied. Konden ze dit veroveren dan zou Duitsland zonder middelen komen te zitten en zou het binnen de kortste keren in elkaar storten. Het plan kreeg de codenaam Market Garden en bestond erin met behulp van luchtlandingstroepen van de Belgische grens tot en met de Rijn bij Arnhem alle bruggen te veroveren om zo de weg vrij te maken voor de aanstormende grondtroepen. In tegenstelling tot de andere plannen van Monty die minutieus voorbereid werden, werd dit plan in enkele dagen opgesteld en voorbereid en dit resulteerde uiteindelijk in een zeer risicovol plan waarbij de kleinste tegenslag kon ontaarden in een ramp. Maar omdat de Duitsers na de Falaise-slag voortdurend op de terugtocht waren geweest was bijna iedereen in het geallieerde hoofdkwartier er zeker van dat het Duitse leger bijna verslagen was en enkel nog een genadeslag diende te krijgen. Helaas voor Monty en de geallieerden bleek de tegenstand van de Duitsers in Nederland vele malen sterker dan verwacht en dit vooral door de niet opgemerkte SS pantsertroepen die in de buurt van Arnhem gelegerd waren, waardoor de grondtroepen sterke vertraging opliepen. Dit resulteerde uiteindelijk in het feit dat de geallieerden niet op tijd in Arnhem geraakten om daar het Eerste Britse Paraleger te ontzetten waardoor dat bijna volledig in de pan gehakt werd. Market Garden werd een volledige flop die in plaats van de oorlog te verkorten eigenlijk de oorlog verlengde, omdat Monty ook al zijn pijlen op de Scheldemonding had kunnen richten na de bevrijding van de Antwerpse haven. Dit zou als gevolg hebben gehad dat de geallieerden over een veel kortere bevoorradingslijn hadden kunnen beschikken waardoor men het offensief met meer middelen had kunnen voortzetten. Nu hadden de Duitsers zich stevig ingegraven in moeilijk te veroveren stellingen waardoor de zuivering van de Scheldemonding nog een zeer moeilijke taak werd. Toen de Duitsers op 16 december 1944 aan het Ardennenoffensief begonnen met als einddoel Antwerpen om zo de geallieerde legers in tweeën te splijten, werd de Amerikaanse Twaalfde Legergroep in de Ardennen al vlug overrompeld waardoor het eerste Amerikaanse leger aan de noordkant van de Duitse 'uitstulping' geïsoleerd raakte van de rest. Generaal Omar Bradley, die de twaalfde legergroep leidde, zat aan de zuidkant van de uitstulping waardoor het moeilijk werd om leiding te geven aan de Eerste Legergroep. Daarom besloot Eisenhower op 20 december 1944 dat het Amerikaanse Eerste en Negende leger onder commando van Montgomery dienden te worden gesteld omdat hij de dichtstbijzijnde commandant op het veld was. Dit zorgde voor heel wat gekibbel tussen Eisenhower en Bradley die er niets voor voelde dat een Amerikaans leger geleid zou worden door een Brit, maar Eisenhower gaf niet toe. Montgomery kon hierbij niet helemaal de indruk vermijden dat deze regeling hem een goed gevoel gaf. Montgomery herstelde de situatie en zorgde ervoor dat het Amerikaanse leger weer als een geheel vocht volgens een weldoordacht plan en het zich niet liet verleiden tot geïsoleerde aanvallen hier en daar. Op 19 december begon de Amerikaanse generaal Patton vanuit het zuiden op te trekken om zo de uitstulping te omsingelen. Toen Patton tegen 1 januari 1945 bijna aansluiting met Montgomery's troepen in het noorden had gemaakt, wilde Eisenhower dat Monty een aanval lanceerde om zo contact te maken met Pattons troepen en de Duitsers te omsingelen, maar Monty lanceerde het offensief pas op 3 januari omdat hij vond dat zijn troepen op 1 januari nog niet klaar waren. Hierdoor kon het merendeel van de Duitsers vluchten, waardoor Monty zich de woede van de Amerikanen op de nek haalde. Na het Ardennenoffensief werd het eerste Amerikaanse leger weer samengevoegd aan met het twaalfde. Het negende leger bleef wel nog onder bevel van Monty tot aan de oversteek van de Rijn. Met de operaties Veritable en Grenade wist Monty zich een weg te banen tot aan de Rijn, het laatste natuurlijke obstakel tussen de geallieerden en het hart van het Duitse rijk. Op 24 maart 1945 lukte het Monty om bij Wesel de Rijn over te steken in de minutieus voorbereide Operatie Plunder, waarbij Wesel platgebombardeerd werd. Een gevolg hiervan was dat Monty's 21e Legergroep de Duitse Legergroep B in het Ruhrgebied kon omsingelen. Het plan was dat dat Monty dan de flank van het Amerikaanse leger zou beschermen bij de daaropvolgende doorstoot naar Berlijn, maar Eisenhower zag het gevaar van het communistische Rode Leger en besloot zoveel mogelijk terreinwinst te boeken en liet Berlijn aan de Sovjets. Monty kreeg opdracht door te stoten naar Hamburg en Rostock om er zo voor te zorgen dat de Sovjets niet tot in Denemarken zouden oprukken. Op 4 mei 1945, aan het einde van de Europese oorlog, accepteerde Montgomery op de Lüneburger Heide de capitulatie van alle Duitse strijdkrachten in het westen. Drie dagen later capituleerde het volledige Duitse leger en dit maakte een einde aan de Tweede Wereldoorlog in Europa. Stijl van oorlogvoeren Montgomery had een unieke stijl van oorlogvoeren ontwikkeld waarmee hij de eigen verliezen probeerde te beperken en die bij de vijand te maximaliseren. Hij deed dit in Afrika, in Normandië en later ook in de Ardennen. De meeste andere topgeneraals in het geallieerde leger onderschatten zijn capaciteiten en hadden veel kritiek op zijn strategie. Hij zou te langzaam werken, hij zou "de oorlog willen winnen door terug te trekken",... Hij zelf kon dat sentiment niet begrijpen. Montgomery probeerde steeds de vijand uit balans te brengen voor hij zelf tot de aanval zou overgaan, de zogezegde "zachte methode". Hij deed dit door de vijand te bewegen om zijn linies op een bepaalde plaats te versterken ten koste van de andere (bv Falaise). Om dan als de tijd gekomen was door te breken en de vijand te omsingelen. Een voorbeeld daarvan vinden we in de Ardennen, waar hij Harmons korps aan de uiterste punt van de "zak" wou klaarhouden om dan aan te vallen. Harmon mocht tot dat tijdstip niet in defensieve acties verwikkeld raken. Het heeft toen niet zo gewerkt daar Harmon de volledige Duitse 2de pantserdivisie kon vernietigen (en dat ook heeft gedaan). De Amerikanen begrepen niet waarom hij dikwijls talmde en zelfs wou terugtrekken, maar vergeten nu wel te vermelden dat door dat terugtrekken verscheidene Duitse elite-eenheden gemakkelijker konden worden afgesneden, ver buiten de fortificaties in het grensgebied... Al bij al kan men stellen dat Montgomery uniek was in zijn denken, waar de wereld in de ban was van de Blitzkrieg, propageerde hij vooral balans. Waar de Amerikanen en Duitsers snel wilden handelen om de vijand te overdonderen, probeerde hij listig te zijn, ze in de val te lokken en dan pas te vernietigen. Latere leven Na de Duitse capitulatie was Montgomery bevelhebber van de Britse bezettingstroepen in Duitsland. In die hoedanigheid weigerde hij in 1946 alle gratieverzoeken voor de ter dood veroordeelde nazileiders in het proces van Neurenberg. Nadien werd hij benoemd tot chef van de Imperial General Staff (CIGS), de hoogst bereikbare militaire positie in Groot-Brittannië. Hij was CIGS tot 1948 totdat hij werd benoemd tot voorzitter van de permanente verdedigingsorganisatie van de Westelijke Europese Unie, in 1951 gevolgd door het voorzitterschap van de NAVO. Montgomery ging in 1958 met pensioen en publiceerde zijn memoires: The Memoirs Of Fieldmarshal Montgomery. In de memoires uitte hij felle kritiek op generaal Eisenhower over de wijze waarop deze de landingen in Normandië in 1944 had geleid. In 1961 werden zijn "The Path to Leadership" gepubliceerd. Op 24 maart 1976 overleed Monty in zijn huis in Alton, Hampshire. Hij kreeg een staatsbegrafenis waarna hij ten ruste werd gelegd op de nabijgelegen Holy Cross begraafplaats. Hij werd 88 jaar oud. Externe link *Het Imperial War Museum te Londen heeft een speciale afdeling gewijd aan Montgomery en bezit de tank waarin hij reed tijdens de woestijnoorlog Categorie:Personen